Ultranumb
by lovelessnaru-chan
Summary: Stiles revient à Beacon Hills après un an passé dans un institut pour enfant hyperactif. Les choses dans sa ville avaient changé. Son meilleur ami pour commencer et puis ses fréquentations. Que cache Scott McCall? Et qui est Derek Hale? Stiles compte bien connaître la vérité et savoir ce qu'il a raté durant son année. Slash. Sterek.
1. Chapitre 1

**Hello tout le monde! Me voilà avec une deuxième fic auquel le titre ne veut rien dire (cela vient d'un titre de chanson et j'ai cherché la traduction pour comprendre ce que cela voulait dire. Manque de chance, je n'ai rien trouvé).**

**Pour les personnes qui suivent "Rien n'arrive par hasard". Le chapitre 3 est en cours d'écriture. J'avais eu un moment un peu compliqué pour écrire mais je faisais de mon mieux pour trouver un créneau. Et puis vint cette chanson qui m'a inspiré cette fic. Oui un rien m'inspire. J'ai donc décidé de rendre hommage à ce titre de chanson par le biais de cette fic. (Désolé, je parle trop).**

**Donc, les personnages ne m'appartient pas.**

**Pour continuer sur cette lancée, la fic est un peu particulière. Il y a effectivement des loups garous (que serait Teen Wolf sans loup garou). Seulement voilà, sans trop spoiler ma fic, Stiles n'était pas là lorsque Scott a reçu sa morsure. Entre autre un Stiles qui n'est pas au courant des événements produits. Un Stiles absent pendant un an.**

**Ne vous en faîtes pas, ce sera bien une fic Sterek. Tout le scénario est en place dans ma tête, il faut juste que je mette ceci sur "papier".**

**Il s'agit d'un Pov Stiles. Et je ne pense pas changer.**

**Donc voilà pour l'information. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

* * *

><p><em><span><strong>Ultranumb<strong>_

_**Chapitre 1**_

Je ne pensais pas revenir dans cette ville après tant d'année. Les choses avaient changé en bien et en mal. Mon magasin de pizza préféré avait fermé mais d'autres boutiques avaient levé le rideau de fer. Des nouvelles constructions surplombaient mon champ de vision. J'étais parti de la petite ville de Beacon Hills pour des raisons de santé.

Je ne suis pas fragile loin de là. Seulement, j'avais besoin de changer d'air pendant un an. La ville semblait calme, sans histoire pourtant comme n'importe quelle commune de Californie, chaque patelin avait son lot de bizarrerie et Beacon Hills n'échappait pas à la règle. Je déposai mes valises dans ma chambre. J'aurai aimé profiter un peu de mon père, et inversement, mais le travail l'avait appelé en urgence.

Mon père était le shérif de la ville. Son travail était important surtout qu'il nous permettait d'avoir un salaire mensuel. Il était après tout mon seul parent, ma mère était décédée il y a plus de huit ans.

Elle était atteinte d'une maladie incurable, une atrophie du cerveau. Ses cellules nerveuses mouraient petits à petits jusqu'à ce qu'elle eut atteint la démence. Je me souvenais de ses derniers instants comme si c'était hier. Je pleurais et j'étais seul, mon père avait été appelé ce jour-là en urgence à cause d'un accident. Les yeux de ma mère étaient mélangés entre la folie et la tendresse. Les médecins refusaient de me laisser la voir pour tenter de la calmer et lui dire "je suis là maman, bats-toi". J'avais été totalement impuissant face à la douleur de ma mère et je n'avais pas mon père pour traverser cette passe.

Il était arrivé à l'hôpital et ma mère s'était éteinte quelques heures auparavant. Je pleurais dans le couloir avec Scott qui m'épaulait du mieux qu'il pouvait. La mère de mon meilleur ami était infirmière et elle s'occupait du cas de ma mère. En me voyant mal, elle avait appelé Scott pour qu'il puisse être présent à la place de mon père absent. Tout s'était passé si vite et de manière inattendue.

Me voilà huit ans plus tard, le passé était derrière moi et demain j'allais rentrer au lycée de Beacon Hills pour retrouver mon meilleur ami Scott. Ce dernier sortait avec Allison Argent, une fille plutôt belle d'après les photos que j'ai pu voir. Il y avait des changements Lydia et Jackson étaient ensembles et ceux depuis l'année dernière, Scott m'avait expliqué rapidement qu'ils s'étaient séparés avant de se remettre ensemble. Je n'étais pas entré dans les détails. Il y avait Danny, le meilleur ami de Jackson, Isaac, Erica et Boyd. Une jolie petite troupe ou meute, oui car j'avais une passion, les loups garous. Je connaissais plein de choses sur ces créatures surnaturelles maudites par l'astre lunaire.

J'avais des livres qui parlaient de lycanthropie, des romans et autres. J'avais d'ailleurs été surpris quand mon ami m'avait posé des questions dessus. Surtout qu'habituellement, il s'en foutait. Alors quand Scott m'avait demandé des renseignements sur les loups garous, j'avais été choqué. Mon ami s'était d'ailleurs muni d'un crayon et d'une feuille pour m'écouter débâter sur les loups garous pendant trois heures jusqu'à ce que le couvre-feu me coupe dans mes explications au niveau des problèmes hormonaux des loups garous. Scott m'avait remercié un millier de fois avant de raccrocher.

On se connaissait depuis la maternelle, je me souviens de ma petite peluche en forme de loup que j'aimais me trimbaler. C'était mon doudou et un cadeau de la part d'une personne dont je ne m'en souviens plus. Mais elle m'était précieuse autant que l'étaient mes parents.

Je jouais à faire des châteaux de sable avec ma peluche à mes côtés. Je l'avais appelé "p'tit loup".

Je l'ai d'ailleurs toujours.

P'tit loup était mon compagnon de toujours et jamais il ne me quittait. Je ne pouvais pas sortir quelque part sans l'avoir à mes côtés. Ma mère et mon père avaient voulu me le cacher pour que je puisse grandir mentalement mais à peine j'avais constaté son absence, étant hyperactif, d'où mon départ pendant un an. J'avais tapé du pied, hurlé, tapé pour qu'on me rende mon bien. C'était ce qui était arrivé dans ce fameux bac à sable. P'tit loup était à mes côtés et je lui parlais comme une vraie personne. La maîtresse avait vu ma peluche à mes pieds.

- Genim, les peluches c'est pour la sieste. Va mettre ton loup dans ta couchette, dit-elle avec un sourire.

- J'veux garder p'tit loup, suppliai-je serrant mon bien contre moi, oubliant ma construction, un peu étrange qui ressemblait plus à une colline qu'un château.

- Regarde tes camarades, ont-ils leur doudou avec eux? Continua la dame.

- Non, répondis-je. Mais mes parents disent que l'important n'était pas les autres mais moi et puis je veux garder p'tit loup.

- P'tit loup doit aller se coucher, il doit être fatigué, tenta la maîtresse.

- Non p'tit loup n'est pas fatigué! M'exclamai-je avant de prendre ma peluche pour aller ailleurs.

J'étais une tête de mule, cela n'avait d'ailleurs pas changé au fil des années. C'était à ce moment-là que j'avais rencontré Scott McCall. Il m'avait demandé pourquoi j'avais gardé ma peluche. Je lui avais expliqué que c'était un cadeau très précieux et que personne ne devait le toucher. J'avais même dit à Scott que celui qui me prenait mon p'tit loup était maudit. J'étais jeune mais pourtant, il m'arrivait de comprendre les phrases des adultes. Selon des spécialistes, j'étais un surdoué mais il avait un revers de la médaille à cette intelligence, j'étais hyperactif.

Scott n'avait pas trop compris mais il savait seulement qu'il ne fallait pas toucher à p'tit loup. Il m'avait proposé de devenir ami et de dormir l'un à côté de l'autre. J'avais accepté me disant que j'évitais les petits bruitages buccaux de Mona Dériva. Elle avait quelques problèmes de respiration ce qui m'empêchaient de dormir. Si je ne dormais pas, j'étais insupportable et avec mon hyperactivité, j'étais pire qu'insupportable.

Ce fut ma première sieste avec Scott, au début, on discutait à voix basse pour parler de plein de chose. Puis, la fatigue nous avait emportés. C'était la première fois que je dormais aussi bien à l'école. La maîtresse avait du me réveiller car mon père était venu me chercher. Scott dormait lui aussi et je souris me disant que c'était le début d'une grande amitié.

Cela fait maintenant treize ans qu'on était ami et jamais je n'ai regretté ma complicité avec Scott. Il était comme un frère pour moi.

Je finis de ranger ma dernière valise avant de m'écrouler sur mon lit pour prendre mon doudou dans mes bras. Malgré les années, ma peluche avait survécu. Je le gardais seulement pour dormir et encore, il pouvait m'arriver que lors d'une conversation avec Scott, j'avais p'tit loup sur mes cuisses caressant son doux pelage.

La nuit commençait à être bien entamée. Je sentais la fatigue me prendre, je vêtis mon pyjama avant de me glisser dans mes draps propres. Je serrai ma peluche contre ma poitrine enfouissant ma tête dans sa fourrure. J'étais heureux de revenir à la maison. J'étais dans un institut pour les enfants hyperactifs. L'internat était obligatoire et les chambres étaient individuelles. L'endroit était sympa mais j'avais l'impression d'être dans une maison de fous avec les réunions des pensionnaires pour parler un peu de nous. Chacun racontait ses problèmes et ses réussites comme pour les alcooliques anonymes. Je n'étais pas à ma place par contre, au niveau scolaire, le niveau était plus élevé. J'étais dans une classe de six. Nous étions six génies, les autres suivaient un cursus scolaire ordinaire ou pour certaines personnes une branche pour les démunis d'intelligence.

J'avais de très bon résultat et presque aucun souci avec mon hyperactivité. Seulement, mon père voulait absolument que j'aille dans cet établissement pour au minimum un an. Il avait peur que mon hyperactivité touche mon cerveau et l'atrophie comme ma mère. Là-bas, il y avait une équipe de soin à disposition. J'avais subi des IRM pour vérifier mon état de santé. Tout était en ordre. La peur, voilà un sentiment qui touchait n'importe qui, mon père avait peur que je finisse comme ma mère, dans une tombe.

Surtout que j'avais eu des petits soucis d'insomnie. Je me réveillais régulièrement la nuit poussant des cris à réveiller un mort ou à l'occurrence mon père. Pour ma mère, cela avait commencé comme ça. Seulement, mes tests étaient tous négatifs, je n'avais aucun souci. Et me revoilà chez moi, dormant dans mon lit double, dans ma chambre.

Le lendemain, le réveil sonna annonçant une nouvelle journée. Je m'extirpais des couettes chaudes pour rejoindre d'un pas lent la salle de bain. J'ouvris l'arrivée d'eau pour avoir un minimum d'eau chaude. J'enlevai mon pyjama avant d'aller sous le jet. Je me sentis totalement détendu et serein.

Une fois, ma douche finit, je descendis au rez de chaussée pour prendre un petit déjeuner digne de ce nom. A l'institut, les repas étaient sur carte, le tableau affichait les différents produits présents et on devait prendre ce qui nous plaisait. Maintenant, les choses avaient changé, je n'étais plus obligé d'atteindre X jour pour avoir des céréales dans mon bol.

Je sortis dehors pour prendre ma vieille voiture qui m'avait attendu toute une année, ma jeep. Je montai dedans caressant les sièges ainsi que le volant. Si je pouvais, je l'embrasserai tellement elle m'avait manqué. J'arrivai au lycée où les étudiants marchaient ou discutaient dans la cour. Je partis à l'intérieur pour aller au bureau du conseiller d'éducation pour obtenir le numéro de mon casier ainsi que mon code, mon emploi du temps et mes livres scolaires.

L'homme ne semblait pas très accueillant mais je gardais en moi toute remarque désobligeante. Il m'emmena à mon casier et m'annonça mon code, m'informant que toutes affaires scolaires étaient dedans ainsi que mon emploi du temps. Le conseiller repartit rapidement comme heureux de se débarrasser d'un élève. Je soupirai avant de composer mon code. Le casier s'ouvrit et je vis mes futures affaires. Je pris mon emploi du temps remarquant que je commençai avec économie avec Monsieur Finstok.

Soudain, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit en grand et les discussions se turent comme si l'arrivée des personnes était un moment où il valait mieux être petit. Je vis le groupe et je fus surpris de voir Scott entouré par sa fameuse troupe. Mon ami semblait chercher quelque chose du regard et nos yeux se sont percutés. Il s'élança avant de me prendre dans ses bras.

- Au bon sang Stiles, tu m'as manqué vieux! dit-il.

Oui, mon prénom était peut-être Genim mais je voulais que tout le monde m'appelle Stiles. Je n'étais pas trop mon prénom ayant reçu beaucoup de raillerie jeune sur comment on prononçait ce mot qui ressemblait à Gremlins. Donc, je me nomme Stiles Stilinski et j'ai dix-sept ans. Peu de personne connaisse mon vrai prénom, le cercle était fermé et privé. Il y avait naturellement mon père, Scott et Mélissa la mère de Scott. Pour les autres, j'étais Stiles l'hyperactif et personne d'autre.

Je reconnus Lydia, Jackson et Danny. Je les saluai d'un signe de la main. Puis je vis ceux que je compris être Isaac, Boyd et Erica. Une fille alla vers Scott pour l'embrasser, voilà Allison Argent. Je souris en voyant celui béat de mon meilleur ami.

- C'est donc lui Stiles? demanda la petite amie.

- Enchanté Allison, je suis Stiles Stilinski, répondis-je avant Scott.

- Le fils du Shérif? S'étonna le blond frisé de la bande.

- Oui... Euh...

- Isaac Lahey. Tu peux m'appeler Isaac. Et tu as Vernon Boyd mais appelle le Boyd et Erica Reyes, dit-il en présentant un homme à la peau colorée et une jolie fille blonde. Les deux nommés se tenaient la main, preuve qu'ils étaient en couple.

J'avais un drôle de sentiments comme si j'étais en plein milieu d'une nuée de romantisme qui ne m'appartenait pas. Lydia et Jackson, Allison et Scott, Boyd et Erica et je supposais Isaac et Danny. J'étais entouré de couple, je me sentis rougir me disant que je serai toujours l'éternel célibataire.

La sonnerie retentit et je partis pour ma salle de classe suivit de la bande de Scott. Je les regardai du coin de l'œil et je ne pus m'empêcher de trouver qu'ils étaient aussi soudés qu'une meute. Je me demandai presque qui pouvait être "l'Alpha" du groupe. Je regardai chaque personne les une après les autres. Cela ne pouvait pas être Scott, il n'avait pas la mentalité d'un meneur, Allison était légèrement réservée et focalisée par Scott. Lydia avait une bande mentalité de meneur mais son caractère fort rivaliser avec celui de son petit ami, et inversement, si l'un des deux était l'Alpha l'autre refuserait de se soumettre à l'autre. Ils ne pouvaient pas être le chef du groupe. Danny était également réservé et il n'avait pas la mentalité de quelqu'un qui donne des ordres. Isaac était ce que je surnommerais l'humoriste du groupe c'était lui qui détendait les atmosphères trop lourdes. Erica ressemblait plus à une poupée qu'à une meneuse quant à Boyd, il était trop discret pour être l'Alpha.

Donc le meneur n'était pas là. Bon sang, je faisais de la psychologie de loup garou sur mon ami et son groupe. Je devrai arrêter de me lire mon nouveau roman ou encore de regarder les documentaires sur les loups. Une chance mon père n'avait pas encore remarqué mon Hobbie favori.

Je m'installai à une table et je sortis mon livre ainsi que ma trousse pour écrire. Scott était assis devant moi et Allison à côté. Je les regardai s'envoyer des petits sourires, pas très discret. Monsieur Finstok était un homme plutôt énergique, il était le coach de l'équipe de crosse du lycée. Personne ne l'appeler "Monsieur" c'était "Coach". Je voyais ce professeur débâter sur l'économie du pays réprimandant régulièrement un certain Greenberg, dont j'ignore qui c'est. Scott se retourna lui affirmant que lui non plus, il ne savait pas qui était Greenberg, pourtant il était dans l'équipe de crosse.

J'hochai la tête. Le cours se finit rapidement pour le plus grand bonheur des étudiants. Scott m'annonça que tout à l'heure il avait un entraînement de crosse. Il voulait que je vienne le voir. J'acceptai me disant que mon ami avait besoin de compagnie. Je connaissais les règles de crosse et Scott avait des problèmes d'asthme, il serait surement sur le banc de touche.

L'heure de l'entraînement avait sonné et je m'installai avec les filles sur les gradins en face du terrain. Je vis les joueurs rentrer en trombe tous les joueurs allèrent sur le terrain.

- Scott est le numéro combien? Demandai-je.

- Le 11, me répondit Allison avec un grand sourire. Isaac est le numéro 14, Jackson est le numéro 37 et Boyd est le numéro 02.

Je reportai mon attention et je fus surpris de voir Scott sur le terrain plutôt que sur le banc.

- Comment se fait-il que Scott joue?

- Il ne te l'a pas dit, c'est le capitaine de l'équipe, s'étonna sa petite amie. Jackson est le Co-capitaine.

- Mais Scott est asthmatique! Dis-je.

- Cela fait un an qu'il n'utilise pas de ventoline, me répondit Lydia. Et un an qu'il est sur le terrain.

J'écarquillai les yeux reportant mon attention sur l'entraînement, je fronçai les sourcils me disant qu'il était presque impossible qu'une personne telle que Scott ait pu venir à bout de son asthme. Je me rappelai lorsqu'on courait dans les bois, j'avais m'arrêter plusieurs fois car mon ami devait prendre sa ventoline. Il avait même failli me faire une crise d'asthme. J'avais paniqué ce jour-là et maintenant je le voyais courir comme n'importe quel adolescent normalement constitué.

Je me levai des gradins lorsque le Coach annonça la fin de l'entraînement. J'attendis sur le parking près de ma jeep. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant une voiture de luxe noire, une Chevrolet Camaro. Un homme plutôt sombre était installé de manière décontracté sur ce bijou à quatre roues. Je vis Isaac, Erica et Boyd courir vers la voiture noire. L'inconnu enleva ses lunettes de soleil dévoilant des yeux d'une couleur se trouvant entre le bleu et le vert. Il me fixa étrangement mais mon regard changea de destinataire quand Scott vint vers moi.

- Stiles! Alors comment tu nous as trouvé sur le terrain? demanda mon meilleur ami.

- Surpris je dois dire, surtout quand je sais que mon pote est normalement _asthmatique_, répondis-je accentuant sur le dernier mot.

- Ecoute Stiles, je suis guéri et je joue en première ligne. Tu devrais être content pour moi.

- Je le suis Scott. Seulement, j'aurai aimé être au courant, c'est tout.

- Désolé vieux.

- Je dois rentrer, mon père voulait qu'on sorte ce soir pour fêter mon retour. Tu veux venir avec nous?

- Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir. On se voit demain en cours.

- D'accord.

Je rentrai dans ma jeep. Je sentais le regard de l'inconnu dans ma nuque. Je partis chez moi où je vis la voiture de patrouille de mon père. Je souris me disant que je pourrais enfin avoir un moment avec mon paternel. A peine, j'arrivai au palier que le shérif sortit de la maison.

- Désolé Stiles, je dois reporter de nouveau notre soirée de retour. Le poste m'a appelé en urgence. Je dois partir, on se voit demain, dit-il montant dans sa voiture avant de partir.

Je restai bouche-bée sur le palier de ma demeure avant de rentrer dans ma maison désormais vide.

- Je sens que l'année va être rude, soupirai-je allant dans ma chambre rejoindre p'tit loup.

* * *

><p>Voilà pour ce début de fic.<p>

J'espère que vous avez aimé.

Laissez un review pour me donner vos avis sur ce début.

A la prochaine sur cette fic ou sur mon autre fic.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Voilà la suite! Je l'avais fini en avance et je me suis déjà attaquée au chapitre 3 qui sera surement là demain. **

**Merci pour vos reviews, cela me fait très plaisir que vous aimez cette fic un peu particulière je dois avouer. **

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><em><strong>.<strong>_

_**Chapitre 2**_

_**.**_

La semaine m'avait semblé interminable. Je tentais à mainte reprise de passer un temps avec Scott mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir ou ne pas pouvoir. J'avais beau dire "ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas grave". Je sentais un fossé se mettre entre mon meilleur ami et moi. Je savais que Scott avait un travail à mi-temps dans une clinique vétérinaire. Seulement, le but du mi-temps c'est que ce n'était pas tous les jours.

Tous les soirs, il me disait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire une partie de jeu vidéo. J'étais perdu et encore c'était un euphémisme. Mon père était là une fois sur deux mais jamais nous avions pu parler tranquillement rien que tous les deux devant un match avec un saladier de pop-corn. Je n'avais pas l'impression d'être parti un an mais pendant dix ans. Je soupirai m'allongeant une énième fois dans mon lit, prenant p'tit loup contre moi. Ce soir était la pleine lune. Je souris me disant que les loups garous seront surement de sortie cette nuit.

Je pris mon ordinateur pour le poser sur mon bassin. J'aimais faire des recherches et fabriquer mon propre bestiaire de créature surnaturelle.

Je soupirai me disant que tout était ennuyeux. Je me levai de mon lit. J'avais besoin d'une petite balade je n'allais pas me coucher à vingt deux heures un vendredi. J'enfilai mon sweet rouge avant de partir de la maison. Je marchai dans les rues où je vis des personnes légèrement ivres déambulées. Je les ignorai et mes pas me conduisent étrangement dans la forêt. Je continuai de déambuler jusqu'à ce que j'arrive devant un vieux manoir carbonisé. Je me rappelais de cette affaire, l'incendie de la famille Hale. La police affirmait qu'il s'agissait d'un feu domestique, seul mon père ne croyait pas en cette théorie. Affirmant qu'il s'agissait d'un incendie criminel assassinant presque toute une famille. A ma connaissance, il y avait trois survivants dont un était dans un état de légume vivant.

Enfin, au dernière nouvelle, je n'avais plus suivit l'affaire Hale. Mon père ne m'avait pas donné de précision sur les avancés. Si cela se trouvait, il avait eu du changement dans l'affaire. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mes pas m'avaient conduit ici. La dernière fois que j'étais venu c'était la veille de mon départ à l'institut. Je ne pensais pas revenir ici. Le manoir était isolé de la population mais il restait dans la ville de Beacon Hills. Ma mère m'avait parlé que la famille Hale et ma famille était les deux familles originaires de Beacon Hills. C'était pour cela que mon père affirmait qu'il s'agissait d'un incendie volontaire.

Je soupirai avant de repartir d'où je venais. Je m'ennuyai et Scott qui était parti il ne savait où. Surement qu'il était avec sa copine. Son ami avait de la chance d'avoir une petite amie mais ce n'était pas une raison pour abandonner son meilleur ami.

Il repartit tranquillement chez lui, son père n'était pas rentré. Il devait faire des heures supplémentaires au bureau. La vie de Shérif devait être compliquée. Je franchis les portes de ma maison décidant de m'amuser un peu. Je partis chercher mon ordinateur et p'tit loup me disant que malgré ma solitude je pouvais me faire plaisir. Je branchai mon ordi aux hauts parleurs. Je mis une musique et je dansais avec p'tit loup dans mes bras sur le rythme de la chanson. Il m'arrivait de faire ce genre de chose pour chasser l'ennui. Ma peluche était un répulsif à l'ennui dès que je l'avais avec moi le monde pouvait bien aller se faire voir.

Les chansons passèrent et je sentais la fatigue pointer le bout de son nez. Je regardai l'heure pour voir qu'il était une heure du matin. Je souris embrassant le dessus du crâne de mon p'tit loup. J'allais vers mon ordinateur pour couper la musique. Je l'éteignis avant de monter dans ma chambre pour dormir. J'enfilai mon pyjama avant de rejoindre mes couettes pour un repos mérité.

Je me réveillai en entendant des coups sur ma porte et je fus surpris de voir Scott.

- Salut vieux, c'est ton père qui m'a ouvert, m'expliqua rapidement mon ami.

Je m'étirai tenant toujours ma peluche dans ma main. J'entendis le petit rire de Scott.

- Tu as toujours cette peluche, remarqua-t-il.

- Toujours, répondis-je d'une voix endormie.

Je regardai mon réveil et je vis qu'il était presque midi. Je soupirai.

- J'ai loupé la chasse aux loups garous, ris-je.

Scott haussa un sourcil avant de s'assoir sur mon lit.

- Sa va Stiles? demanda-t-il.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça? Bien sur que je ne vais pas bien. Hier soir c'était la pleine lune et aucun loup garou n'est venu dans mon lit pour me dépuceler, répondis-je avec un sourire moqueur.

- C'est sur que te voir dormir avec une peluche ça excite un loup garou, répliqua Scott.

- C'est un cadeau.

- Quand tu étais un bébé Stiles. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'il soit encore en bon état alors que petit tu le gardais tout le temps.

- Ma mère m'avait appris à coudre donc quand p'tit loup avait besoin, je m'occupais de sa chirurgie. Sinon pourquoi tu es là Scott, tu n'es pas avec Allison?

- Je me suis rendu compte qu'on ne passait pas beaucoup de temps ensemble. Enfin, je n'avais pas eu trop le temps ces derniers temps. Deaton avait besoin de mon aide à la clinique...

- Scott arrête de me mentir, tu ne sais pas le faire. J'ai toujours su quand tu mentais. Explique-moi pourquoi tu n'avais pas trop le temps.

- Désolé, je ne peux pas. Je ne te donnerai pas d'explication.

Je boudai m'extirpant de mes draps pour aller directement dans la salle de bain. Je n'arrivai pas à croire en treize ans d'amitié, mon meilleur ami, mon confident, mon siamois refusait de me dire la vérité c'était le monde à l'envers. Il me disait toujours tout. On était presque comme Batman et Robin, j'étais Robin mais bon là n'était pas le problème. Jamais Scott ne m'avait caché quelque chose. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un inconnu dans ma chambre.

Je soupirai me disant que je ferai mieux de me prendre une bonne douche. Une fois que j'eus fini ma toilette, je retrouvais Scott assis sur mon lit. Je m'installai à ses côtés.

- C'est la première fois que tu me caches quelque chose Scott, dis-je n'aimant pas le silence.

- Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je te dirai la vérité, me répondit-il.

- Donc tu n'es pas le seul concerné. Je vois, tu t'es trouvé d'autres amis et je suis relégué au rang d'ami de longue date. Le genre d'ami qui apparaît à l'improviste au pire moment.

- Non Stiles ce n'est pas...

- Scott, j'ai compris ne gaspille pas ta salive...

- Ecoute-moi, j'ai envie que tu comprennes! Je n'ai pas le droit de t'en parler mais je pourrai le faire que si tu découvres toi-même la vérité.

- Tu me fais un remake de Twilight?

- Je suis sérieux Stiles, si tu veux être dans la confidence tu dois trouver par toi-même. Je sais que tu peux trouver, tu es le garçon le plus intelligent que je connaisse. Je te donne un indice, cela s'est produit pendant ton absence.

Scott se leva posant sa main sur mon épaule. C'était un signe de soutien. Il partit me laissant seul dans ma chambre. Je sortis de mon placard mes ficelles rouges sachant que je n'aurai besoin d'aucune autre couleur avant un moment. Je partis chercher mon ordinateur au rez de chaussée. Je le branchai à l'imprimante pour avoir des photos copies.

Je devais regarder sur Google les événements de Beacon Hills à partir de l'année dernière. Je fronçai les sourcils en voyant l'affaire d'animal sauvage. J'imprimais les pages d'article pour les punaiser sur mon mur d'enquête. J'ajoutai un fil rouge que je reliai avec l'affaire de la fille coupée en deux.

- Donc il y avait un an quelques jours après mon départ, une attaque de bête sauvage. Une jeune fille s'est retrouvée couper en deux. Seulement, je ne vois pas le rapport avec Scott et si cette fille était l'ex de mon ami.

Je mis la photo de Scott au milieu et je mis une ficelle rouge qui reliait l'inconnue et mon ami. Je soupirai me disant que sur un point je n'avais pas le choix. Je devais fouiller dans les archives de mon père pour connaître l'identité de cette fille. Je sentais que les recherches allaient être longues et épuisante.

Surtout que c'était des articles fait au jour le jour et que la presse n'avait pas tous les détails de l'enquête. Je remerciai le seigneur d'avoir un père Shérif. Je devais préparer mon plan pour pouvoir récupérer le dossier de l'enquête. Cela avait commencé un jour avant la rentrée scolaire. Je devais donc aller chercher dans les archives de la police, la clé était à mon père.

Il m'avait fallu deux jours pour échafauder un plan parfait. J'étais au cours de monsieur Harris, le professeur de chimie. Sans que je sache pourquoi l'enseignant avait décidé que je serais sa victime. Il fallait que j'évite de répondre à ses provocations car selon Scott le professeur avait les heures de colle facile. Il n'avait pas le temps pour ce genre de problème. Ses plans ne devaient pas avoir un seul accro sinon, il devait le reporter au lendemain.

La sonnerie retentit et tous les élèves quittèrent la salle de torture. Je courus dans les couloirs pour aller rapidement au commissariat.

Soudain, une voiture déambulant au pas, je manquai de me faire renverser. Je m'excusai avant de repartir en courant vers ma jeep comme un voleur. Je tressaillis en voyant l'inconnu de la dernière fois sortir du véhicule. Dans ma précipitation, je n'avais pas remarqué qu'il s'agissait de la fameuse Camaro. Le conducteur vint vers moi et je n'avais pas le temps. Je devais écourter l'entrevu houleuse.

- Je suis désolé, je réparerai les dégâts mais je dois absolument partir c'est une question de vie ou de mort, suppliai-je en voyant l'homme à ma fenêtre.

- Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais mais il semblerait qu'il n'ait aucun problème, dit-il.

Je vis Erica, Isaac et Boyd venir vers nous et je sentais que mes plans tombaient à l'eau.

- Vas y par contre, on parlera du problème demain à la fin des cours.

J'hochai la tête avant de partir pour rejoindre rapidement le poste de police. Je me garai et je soupirai de soulagement en voyant que la voiture de mon père n'était pas encore là. J'allais à l'accueil.

- Bonjour, je suis le fils du Shérif, dis-je à la personne. J'avais besoin des clés des archives mon père voulait prendre des dossiers pour pouvoir travailler tranquillement à la maison. Il trouve qu'on ne reste pas longtemps ensemble.

- Ces papiers sont confidentiels, répliqua la dame.

- Je sais mais je voulais vraiment aider mon père. Vous pouvez comprendre cela fait un an qu'on ne s'était pas vu. Je ne l'ai vu qu'en coup de vent à la maison. Je n'ai pas pu lui parler c'est dur vous savez. Son travail est important mais il est le seul parent qui me reste...

Je commençai à fondre en larme et la jeune femme me tendit les clés des archives. Je la remerciai avant de partir dans la salle des archives avec un petit sourire dans le coin. Je savais que j'étais méchant mais si je n'utilisais pas cette carte du pauvre petit garçon innocent, elle n'allait pas me donner ce que je voulais. Je me rappelais que la dame à l'accueil possédait toujours un double des clés. Je devais récupérer le carton de dossier qui m'intéressait avant de rapidement repartir. Je ne mis pas longtemps à le trouver et je le pris.

Je me préparai à partir lorsque je vis mon père à l'entrée du poste. Ce n'était pas prévu dans mes plans de tomber sur mon père. J'avais vérifié ses horaires, il commençait dans dix minutes. La dame de l'accueil souriait, je n'arrivais pas à le croire, elle draguait mon père ma parole c'était écœurant. Le Shérif partit pour son bureau et je passai rapidement devant l'accueil déposant les clés des archives. Je partis dans ma jeep déposant mon colis sur le siège à mes côtés. Je démarrai le moteur me disant que je venais d'assister à la pire invention humaine, la séduction.

Je rentrai chez moi et je déposai le carton sur mon lit pour sortir le fameux dossier correspondant à la date. Il avait plus d'explication, une chance mon père était minutieux lors des rapports de police. Il s'agissait de deux joggeurs qui avaient trouvé la moitié du cadavre d'un humain. Je m'installai sur mon fauteuil déambulant dans ma chambre avec classe, remuant rapidement entre mon ordinateur, l'imprimante et le carton des enquêtes policières. Je pus découvrir avec stupeur qu'il avait des poils de loup sur le rapport du légiste. Je fronçai les sourcils me rappelant qu'il n'avait plus de loup depuis plus de soixante ans.

Je punaisai le rapport du légiste avant de revenir sur le dossier et sur internet. J'avais raison, il n'y avait pas de loup en Californie. Seulement, je savais que les loups étaient des espèces migrateurs qu'ils revenaient toujours aux sources.

Dans le rapport, il avait arrêté un suspect. J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant le nom, Derek Hale. Etrangement, mon père l'avait innocenté et pour cause la victime du meurtre était sa sœur aînée Laura Hale.

Il avait un Hale de moins sur la liste des survivants. Il ne restait plus que Derek et le légume à l'hôpital. J'allais à mon tableau pour mettre la suite de l'enquête ainsi qu'un nouveau fil rouge. Je ne savais toujours pas qui était l'hauteur du crime de Laura Hale pour cela, je devais encore mettre mon nez dans les affaires qui ne me concerne pas.

Le lendemain matin arriva trop vite à mon goût. J'avais passé une majeure partie de ma soirée à éplucher les dossiers de l'affaire. La police pensait fortement à une attaque de puma ayant un poil semblable à ceux d'un loup. Il fallait être vétérinaire pour différencier le type de poil et il en avait un dans la ville, le patron de Scott.

Je m'en voulais d'avoir manqué ce temps avec mon meilleur ami. J'adorai les énigmes et j'étais pratiquement sur que cette quête de la vérité aurait pu m'intéresser. Seulement, je me demandais pourquoi Scott ne m'avait rien dit sur cette affaire. J'avais lu dans les rapports de police que c'était un adolescent qui avait trouvé la moitié du corps de Laura et participer à l'arrestation de Derek.

Je pris mes affaires dans mon casier avant de partir pour mon premier cours de la journée. En fin de journée, je devais avoir une discussion avec le mystérieux inconnu sur le problème d'hier soir après tout j'avais foncé sans le vouloir sur sa belle voiture.

Je priai mentalement pour que la journée soit longue avant la confrontation surement douloureuse.

- Dieu si tu existes faîtes que le temps s'arrête, suppliai-je.

* * *

><p>Merci pour avoir lu.<p>

Laissez une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir que son travail est apprécié.

Le chapitre 3 sera terminé normalement d'ici demain.

A la prochaine.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Comme promis voilà la suite. J'ai réussi à la finir hier soir et le chapitre est un peu plus long que les deux autres. **

**Je m'excuse d'avance pour la fin qui vous donnera peut-être l'envie de me tuer pour avoir coupé ici.**

**Pour les personnes qui m'ont laissé un petit review, je suis vraiment ravie que cette fic vous plaise. Je vais tout faire pour réussir à combler vos potentielles attentes. **

**Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitre je vais faire ou encore le temps de parution entre chaque chapitre. Tout dépend du temps que je mets sur un chapitre et de mes disponibilités.**

**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>_

Je soupirai me disant que mes prières n'avaient pas été entendues. La sonnerie de fin de cours avait retentit tel un glas. Scott n'avait pas d'entraînement de crosse. J'étais donc condamné à faire face à l'inconnu à la Camaro. Je marchai d'un pas lent comme si cet homme était mon échafaud ou encore la personne qui me volerait mon âme pour l'emmener en enfer. Je n'avais jamais fait de mal dans ma vie, j'avais toujours été bon. J'avouai pour l'épisode d'hier, j'avais joué sur les sentiments d'une pauvre dame d'accueil mais d'un côté j'avais désormais un mobile. Elle draguait mon père.

En sortant du lycée, je le vis près de ma jeep, preuve que je ne pouvais éviter la confrontation. Je pus le détailler plus longuement sans que cela ne paraisse étrange. Il était plutôt bel homme, bien bâti de ce que je vois sous sa veste en cuir. L'inconnu avait de nouveau ses lunettes de soleil m'empêchant de revoir la couleur de ses yeux et ainsi de mettre un nom sur cette couleur. Je m'avançai et il remarqua enfin ma présence car il se décolla de ma jeep.

J'ouvris la portière passager pour déposer mon sac de cours. Je fermais ma porte sachant que je n'allais pas pouvoir couper court à la conversation.

- Ecoutez pour votre Camaro, je suis désolé, dis-je. Je demanderais à mon père de m'aider à payer pour les dégâts occasionnés sur votre voiture. J'aurai du regarder avant de traverser c'était idiot de ma part et je prends toutes les responsabilités de mes actes.

- Ma voiture n'a rien ce n'est pas un adolescent en poids plume qui va l'abîmer, répondit-il.

- Alors pourquoi vous m'avez demandé de venir vous voir?

- Je te l'ai dit hier pour savoir comment toi tu allais et tutoie-moi je n'ai que vingt trois ans et non trente.

- Pardon, je vais bien, répondis-je. Il n'y a pas besoin d'appeler d'ambulance et puis je suis sur que mon père en ferait une crise s'il apprenait que j'étais à l'hôpital.

- Puis-je au moins connaître ton nom? demanda l'inconnu.

- Stiles, Stiles Stilinski.

- Tu es le fils du Shérif? S'étonna l'homme.

- Oui et tu es...

- Derek, Derek Hale.

J'écarquillai les yeux c'était lui le fameux Derek Hale. Le survivant de l'incendie.

- Pourquoi dès qu'on entend mon nom les gens commencent à avoir peur?

- Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste je ne m'attendais pas à te rencontrer. Je savais que tu étais parti à New York suite à l'incendie mais c'était tout.

- Je suis revenu il y a un an, répliqua Derek.

- Cela explique le pourquoi... Je n'étais pas là il y a un an. Je crois que nous avons mis les points sur les "i" encore désolé la prochaine fois, je ferais attention sur la route.

- Dis-moi, est-ce que tu aurais un frère? demanda le survivant Hale.

- Je suis fils unique aux dernières nouvelles, répondis-je avant de partir pour prendre le volant de ma jeep.

Je démarrai et je fus surpris de voir Scott au côté de Derek ainsi que la bande de mon ami. Je fronçai les sourcils avant de partir du parking du lycée. Je rentrai chez moi et la voiture de mon père n'était pas là, surement un appel en urgence. Je soupirai je ne pouvais pas avoir la vie d'un adolescent normal c'était vraiment trop demander.

Je partis dans ma chambre pour continuer mes recherches. Je fus surpris de la suite des événements du dossier. Je regardai sur internet récoltant quelques informations. Si j'avais bien compris un animal sévissait la ville de Beacon Hills. Je devais rester réaliste et avoir l'esprit clair sur cette affaire. Mes fantasmes comme quoi ce fameux animal n'en était pas un. J'avais que peu d'indice. La fin du dossier affirmait que le responsable de ces crimes était l'œuvre de Kate Argent mais elle mourut et son assassin était porté disparu. Je regardai mon tableau des enquêtes pour voir plein de fil rouge. Je touchai un fil et des images percutèrent mon esprit comme avant mon arrivé à l'institut.

Je devais rester calme ce n'était qu'un heureux hasard, l'important était d'éviter d'alerter mon père sinon j'allais retourner dans cet institut. J'avais sans doute besoin de sommeil. Oui, c'était la fatigue à force d'élaborer un plan pour récupérer les dossiers. Je reportai mon regard sur mon tableau. Tentant de remettre mes idées au clair.

- Tout avait commencé par Laura Hale, la sœur aînée de Derek Hale. Des meurtres ont eu lieu sur Beacon Hills et Derek se retrouvait malheureusement le suspect principal de chacun de ces crimes. Il avait attaqué le lycée où Scott, Allison, Lydia et Jackson se trouvaient mais seulement le concierge était mort. Il n'y avait eu plus de peur que de mal. Derek était devenu le fugitif numéro un par les dires d'un des quatre adolescents. Pourtant, ils entouraient tous Derek tout à l'heure comme si...

J'écarquillai les yeux avant de secouer ma tête.

- Calme toi Stiles, Derek ne peut pas être une sorte d'Alpha même si de ce que j'ai vu. Le profil correspondait. Bon sang, je ne dois pas laisser ma passion prendre le dessus sur mon enquête. J'en étais au concierge, les victimes de "l'animal" n'avaient rien d'irrationnel ce qui était étonnant. Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse de Derek, je connais Scott il ne s'associerait pas avec un criminel. Seulement, je ne peux pas croire que les meurtres sont l'œuvre d'un animal. Donc c'est un humain. Ensuite, les mobiles des assassinats... Mon père avait déduit qu'il était responsable de l'incendie de la famille Hale. Ce n'était donc pas un feu causé par une fuite de gaz quelqu'un avait orchestré ce crime. J'en étais sur!

Je me raclai la gorge pour me calmer.

- Donc si cela se trouve l'auteur des meurtres ne cherchait qu'une chose, la vengeance. Il devait s'agir d'un membre de la Hale. Ils n'étaient plus que deux, Derek et le légume. Derek avait été innocenté, il ne restait plus que l'autre. Il a du sortir de son état plutôt déplorable qui avait duré six ans. La responsable de cet incendie était Kate Argent, la tante d'Allison. Elle était sortie avec Derek Hale...

J'écarquillai les yeux en voyant la date.

- Elle a commencé, selon le rapport, à fréquenter Derek le lendemain de la mort de ma mère. Kate était restée avec lui jusqu'au jour de l'incendie où elle brûla toute sa famille. Il me manque encore une pièce du puzzle pourquoi elle a voulu tuer la famille Hale.

Je réfléchis faisant les cent pas dans ma chambre.

- Kate n'avait aucune raison de s'en prendre à cette famille. Surtout qu'elle venait selon la douane de France. Attends! Elle vient de France!

Je courus jusqu'à mon ordinateur et je tapais sur Google le mot "Argent". Je tombais sur des modèles de balles en argent.

- Elle était une chasseuse de loups garous... Oh mon dieu...

Je sentis mon coeur battre dans ma poitrine à une vitesse hallucinante. Les loups garous étaient réels mais alors le lien avec Scott était peut-être qu'il en était également un.

- Oh bon sang, mon meilleur ami sort avec une chasseuse de loups garous... Mais alors lorsque je parlais de meute je n'étais pas trop dans le faux et vu comment il était sur le parking l'Alpha était Derek... Cela veut dire que c'est Derek qui a transformé Scott? En tout cas, tout s'explique, comme le fait qu'il ait vaincu son asthme. Je ne me remercierai jamais assez de faire des recherches sur les loups garous. Les premiers cas de tueries sur les loups garous étaient en France. Il avait réussi à les tuer grâce à une arme "l'argent".

Je me laissais rouler sur mon siège comme une toupie. Mon cerveau continuait de carburer, il fallait que j'en parle à Scott. C'était le problème avec moi, je m'excitais un peu trop quand il s'agissait de loups garous. Mais cela tombait sous le sens sinon pourquoi Scott m'aurait demandé des conseils sur ces créatures. Je me souvenais que quand je tentais d'en parler avec mon ami, il faisait semblant de dormir dès que je commençais le sujet.

C'était pour moi, une passion aussi étrange soit-elle. Ma mère s'amusait à me lire des histoires telles que "le petit chaperon rouge" modifiant de temps en temps le scénario, embellissant le loup, "les trois petits cochons", "le loup et les sept chevreaux", "Tom Pouce"... Mais à chaque fois, le loup n'avait jamais le mauvais rôle. Elle affirmait que les personnages étaient naïfs, méritant leurs malheurs. Elle me lisait surtout les contes des frères Grimm. Tous les soirs, je venais avec un livre comportant des créatures surnaturelles mais dès qu'il s'agissait de loups ma mère en vantait les mérites. C'était pour cela que je ne me séparais jamais de p'tit loup car pour moi, il était mon lien avec ma mère.

Je soupirai avant d'aller dans mon lit pour dormir, j'avais encore passé une bonne partie de la nuit à ruminer dans mon coin. Je pris ma peluche pour la mettre contre mon coeur avant de m'endormir.

La nuit m'avait semblé courte, j'avais encore les marques de mon oreiller sur la joue et celle de ma couette sur mon torse. Je voulais aller en cours pour une seule raison, confronter Scott. Pour cela, je devais me préparer en vitesse et ne pas partir en retard pour le lycée. Je fus heureux de voir mon père au rez de chaussée sirotant son café. Je partis pour les placards de la cuisine récupérant de quoi faire mon petit déjeuner. Je m'installai en face de lui et je vis des dossiers éparpillés sur la table.

- Nouvelle enquête, déduis-je.

- Oui, j'avais été appelé en urgence car nous avons retrouvé le corps de ce jeune au milieu de la forêt, me répondit-il.

Je fis un grand sourire avant de poser mes mains sous ma tête. Si j'étais un chien on aurait pu voir ma queue qui frétillait.

- Non Stiles, je ne veux pas te voir le nez dans mes affaires, répliqua mon père comprenant mon silence soudain.

Je soupirai avant de me lever pour aller au lycée. De toute façon, je réussirai à obtenir ce que je veux. J'arrivai toujours à mes fins. Je montai dans ma jeep et je fus surpris de voir Scott non loin.

- Stiles...

- Il faut qu'on parle, le coupai-je lui indiquant de monter dans ma voiture.

Je démarrai et nous partîmes.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dis que tu étais un loup garou? Demandai-je.

Scott eut un petit rire gêné.

- Je t'ai donné cette quête il y a quoi? Cinq jours? Et tu as découvert un de mes secrets. Tu es vraiment fort Stiles. Si je ne t'en ai pas parlé avant c'est parce que Derek ne voulait pas.

- C'était bien lui l'Alpha, souris-je.

- Oui mais comment as-tu su?

- Je te rappelle que tu t'adresses à Stiles Stilinski. Dès le premier jour, j'avais l'impression de voir une meute avec ta bande seulement aucun de vous ne ressemblait à ce que j'appellerai le "profil Alpha". Ensuite, je suis allé récupérer dans les archives de la police les dossiers concernant la fille coupée en deux, Laura Hale. J'ai découvert avec l'histoire de Kate Argent, dont le nom de famille provient d'un matériau permettant de tuer des loups garous. J'ai fait le lien. Et puis, il n'y avait que moi pour découvrir le poteau rose.

Je souris avant de reporter mon attention sur la route.

- Oh et puis, c'était la première fois que tu t'intéressais à ce que je disais sur les loups garous, ajoutai-je. Donc pour une personne aussi observatrice que moi, tu te dis ce n'est pas normal.

- Tu me promets de garder ça pour toi et d'ébruiter ceci à personne, me supplia-t-il presque.

- J'avais plutôt dans l'optique de le crier sur tous les toits et de me faire passer pour un fou hyperactif. Cela doit être bien Eichen house surtout les piqûres de morphine pour calmer les patients qui souffrent d'hallucination lycanthropie...

- C'est bon j'ai compris arrête ton sarcasme.

- Donc alors ce que je sais sur les loups garous, est-ce véridique? Maintenant que je peux avoir un super témoignage de mon ami.

- Oui les loups garous se déplacent en meute dont le chef est un Alpha. Oui ce sont les Alphas qui donnent le gène lycanthrope par morsure, griffure profonde ou quand on boit l'eau de pluie dans les empreintes d'un loup garou. L'aconit est bien un poison pour nous. Chaque loup garou a bien son âme-sœur, pour moi il s'agit bien d'Allison. Jackson c'est Lydia. Boyd c'est Erica et Isaac c'est bien Danny. Les loups garous craignent les flèches éclairantes, elles nous font mal aux yeux qui peuvent bien voir dans le noir. On ne voit pas en noir et blanc et comme tu as pu le voir cela améliore notre condition physique.

- Seulement vous êtes soumis à la triste loi de la pleine lune, dis-je. Ce n'est pas trop compliqué?

- Dès qu'on a trouvé un point d'ancrage il est facile de se contrôler. Derek est là pour nous aider.

- D'ailleurs, tu peux m'expliquer pour la suite de l'incendie?

- Je te dois bien des explications. Tu as du lire dans le rapport de la police le coupable de l'incendie.

J'hochai la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Et bien suite à cet événement, une personne voulait se venger de la mort de la famille Hale, répondit Scott.

- Ce n'était pas Derek, n'est-ce pas?

- C'était son oncle, Peter Hale. C'est lui qui m'a mordu.

- Laisse-moi deviner Peter Hale était résident à l'hôpital.

- Bingo, il était tombé dans un coma pendant six ans se régénérant lentement.

- Je comprends maintenant ses envies de vengeance.

- Comment ça?

- Et bien, je ne sais pas si c'est vrai, tu pourras peut-être me le confirmer. Mais pour un loup garou être dans un état comme Peter c'est de la torture mentale. Je t'explique son corps se régénère mais sa conscience est déjà guérie. Il était prisonnier de son propre corps, son esprit voyait tout mais son corps refuse de bouger. C'est à rendre quelqu'un totalement fou. Cela ne justifie en rien ses actes mais ça peut nous permettre de comprendre la psychologie de Peter.

- Tu as fait de la psychologie?

- Il le fallait bien dans mon institut.

Nous arrivâmes au lycée et je pris mon sac. Scott chercha du regard sa petite copine. Je soupirai me disant que je devrais peut-être gardé mes découvertes pour moi. Je voyais les amis de Scott l'entourer comme une meute, je me sentais vraiment de trop dans ce groupe. Malgré que je connaissais quelques personnes. Je partis pour rejoindre mon casier et récupérer mes livres lorsque mon casier claqua fortement. Je vis un garçon assez baraqué aussi cheveux d'un châtain tirant vers le blond, ses yeux me fusillèrent comme si je n'étais qu'un insecte.

- Ecoute-moi bien le nouveau. Tu ne t'approches pas de la bande de Scott McCall. Tu risques de polluer leur air. Va plutôt jouer dans les jupes de ta mère, se marra-t-il.

En moins de temps qu'il fallait pour le dire, mon opposant se retrouva allonger sur le sol immobiliser. Il avait une chose que je détestais dans la vie c'était qu'on parle de ma mère aussi impunément. Je partis pour mon cours laissant l'abruti au sol. Personne ne pouvait affirmer que j'étais le coupable, le coup était parti trop vite. Après tout, quand j'étais jeune, ma mère m'avait appris à me battre et à immobiliser rapidement mon adversaire.

Je passai devant Scott qui semblait vouloir gober des mouches. Etant un loup garou, il avait pu sans doute voir le coup partir ou écouter la conversation. Mon ami savait qu'on ne devait pas évoquer devant moi ma mère. Et puis en quoi j'étais nouveau? A ma connaissance, ma famille et celle de Derek Hale sommes les premiers habitants. Je déposai mes affaires sur mon bureau attendant que le professeur daigne venir faire son cours.

Soudain, je sentis mon téléphone vibrer dans ma poche et je vis un message de Scott.

_Je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de te battre. En tout cas, je m'occupe de ce type pour lui apprendre les bonnes manières. Tu pourras dire au prof que j'aurais du retard avec Isaac?_

Je soupirai me disant que je n'avais pas le choix non plus. Je rangeai mon téléphone. Le cours était ennuyeux et Scott et Isaac étaient arrivés un quart d'heure après le début du cours.

La journée était de nouveau longue et ennuyeuse. Je sortis des cours en rouspétant. La rumeur de ce type avait fait le tour du bahut, c'est vrai que tout part rapidement dans un établissement comme celui-ci. Il y avait toujours les commères mais au moins personne ne savait comment ce type avait fini paralysé temporairement.

A l'extérieur, je vis de nouveau Derek Hale devant sa Camaro. L'homme me toisa du regard. Je m'avançai dans l'optique d'aller vers ma voiture, attendant Scott. L'Alpha vint vers moi, je ne pouvais pas éviter une autre confrontation avec ce type surtout que sans moi Scott avait de forte chance de rentrer à pied.

- Stiles c'est ça? dit Derek.

- Oui c'est bien... Derek. Au moins, je me souviens bien des prénoms que j'entends.

- J'ai besoin de réponse à mes questions, répondit-il.

- Et moi aux miennes mais personne ne peut tout avoir. Cela se serait.

- Comment as-tu immobilisé ce gamin?

- C'est une vieille technique d'arts martiaux.

- Ne joue pas au plus malin. Je veux que tu viennes au manoir maintenant et ce n'est pas négociable.

Je regardai Scott qui montait dans la voiture d'Allison avant de soupirer et d'accepter la demande de Derek.

Je le suivis jusque dans cette vieille maison délabrée et carbonisée. Mon coeur se serra imaginant les personnes mortes dans cette baraque à cause d'une folle. J'entrai à la suite de Derek. L'endroit était plutôt poussiéreux et manquait cruellement de couleur.

Mon hôte me présenta un rondin de bois et je m'assis dessus.

- On va prendre un moment si on pose nos questions en même temps. Donc on va se poser une question à tour de rôle, proposa Derek.

- Bien commence.

- As-tu un frère?

- Je pense t'avoir déjà répondu à cette question, je suis fils unique. A moi, es-tu un loup garou?

Derek écarquilla les yeux avant de soupirer.

- Oui je suis un loup garou.

Je souris heureux même si je connaissais déjà la réponse.

- Pourquoi ne t'ai-je pas vu l'année dernière alors que tu sembles si proche de Scott?

- J'étais parti pour des raisons de santé, répondis-je rester un peu dans le vague refusant d'entrée dans les détails. Es-tu un Alpha?

- Oui. Que sais-tu de la famille Hale?

- A part que toute votre famille a péri dans un incendie criminel orchestré par Kate Argent, que vous êtes les premiers à être venu à Beacon Hills avec ma famille et que dans votre famille vous êtes des loups garous dont un a mordu mon pote Scott.

- Donc tu étais au courant pour nous, soupira Derek.

- Je ne l'ai su que hier si cela peut te rassurer et tout seul. Maintenant, à mon tour de te poser une question qui pourrait être un peu déplacé mais je dois le faire. Pourquoi Kate a commencé à te fréquenter après la mort de mère?


	4. Chapitre 4

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Voilà la suite, dont j'espère que vous n'avez pas trop attendu.**

**Merci à toutes les personnes qui m'ont laissé un review c'est vraiment gentil à vous.**

**J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçu de ce chapitre, je dois dire je l'ai travaillé et retravailler surtout parce qu'il avait un moment des points qui ne me plaisaient pas. Je m'excuse un moment, je ne savais plus si c'était bien ça la réplique. Je m'excuse d'avance.**

**En tout cas, bonne lecture à tous et à toutes**

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapitre 4<strong>_

J'étais frustré et énervé. Ce n'était qu'une innocente question qui méritait une réponse claire et non un "je ne sais pas sans doute une coïncidence". Le pire dans cette affaire s'était qu'il m'a menti. Je n'avais pas le super pouvoir des loups garous qui permettaient d'entendre les battements de coeur de chaque individu et de déceler la vérité du mensonge. Mais j'avais une bonne analyse comportementale, acquis lors des réunions. Je pouvais distinguer les étudiants qui mentaient. C'était d'ailleurs comme ça que l'une des personnes appartenant au groupe des sous doués et entrer dans les surdoués. J'avais compris qu'il mentait à sa classe sur son intelligence. Il se cachait derrière des blagues idiotes mais étrangement subtiles. Des choses qu'aucun élève de cette classe n'aurait pensées.

Naturellement j'en avais parlé à personne, ce n'était pas mon problème. Il ne m'embêtait pas et inversement. Et puis, j'avais une sacrée réputation depuis le jour où j'avais assommé un élève de la classe moyenne qui s'amusait à racketter. Il avait voulu faire la même chose avec moi et il s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie scolaire avec une magnifique commotion cérébrale. La violence était proscrite dans cet établissement et il y avait beaucoup de témoins. J'avais peur de finir dans la zone de redressement où je ne serais pas resté un an dans l'institut mais deux. Surtout que je n'étais pas bien apprécié dans l'établissement. D'un côté, j'étais distant car je n'avais qu'un seul véritable ami Scott qui préfère maintenant sa copine à moi. Aucun crise de jalousie, juste déçu du comportement de mon ami que je considérais comme mon frère.

C'était donc d'un pas presque rageur que je retournais à ma jeep. J'aurais du me douter qu'il n'allait pas me donner toutes les informations mais étrangement j'avais une d'impression comme si lui il me connaissait. Après tout, sa première question m'avait laissé perplexe "Est-ce que j'ai un frère?". Et il me l'avait demandé avec beaucoup de conviction. J'aurais bien aimé poser des questions à Scott mais il était avec Allison et je ne veux surtout pas savoir ce qu'il se passe là-bas. J'étais revenu il y a peu de temps et c'était comme si j'étais un fantôme.

Je rentrai chez moi dans l'optique d'aller dans ma chambre. Mon père était de nouveau absent. Sans doute au poste, je pris p'tit loup et je partis regarder la télévision. De toute façon que pouvais-je faire d'autre? Je partis dans la cuisine me faire un sandwich poulet tomate. Je me réinstallai sur mon canapé regardant les informations d'un air désintéressé. Je devais ressembler à un vieux en ayant récupéré une couverture pour me réchauffer. Il faisait plutôt frais pour un mois de Septembre. Je pris la télécommande pour zapper les chaînes et je tombais sur un reportage sur la Grèce antique, étrangement il parlait de Lycaon. Je posai mon assiette sur la table basse et je pris p'tit loup pour le serrer contre moi.

Je sentis une main dans mes cheveux. Je me rendis compte que je m'étais endormi, je vis devant moi, mon père qui me souriait.

- Désolé de ne pas avoir été là Stiles. J'ai eu Scott au téléphone, il s'était inquiété de ne pas te voir en cours. Je suis rentré rapidement à la maison, dit mon père.

- Depuis quand s'inquiète-t-il si je suis là ou non? Il a Allison, soupirai-je avec une voix un peu rauque. Ce qui me surprit.

- Tu as un peu de fièvre sans doute la fatigue c'est quand la dernière fois que tu as passé une bonne nuit? Et dormir sur le canapé n'était pas une bonne idée. Je le sais d'expérience. Monte te coucher dans ta chambre j'appellerai le lycée et Scott pour leur annoncer que tu es malade, sourit-il.

- Bonne nuit, répondis-je en baillant entraînant p'tit loup avec moi dans ma chambre.

J'avais mes vêtements totalement trempés de sueur. Je me dévêtis pour mettre mon pyjama avant de me glisser dans mes couettes. Ma peluche trouva rapidement sa place habituelle et je m'endormis.

Je sentis plus que je vis quelqu'un dans ma chambre. Mon matelas s'était affaissé annonçant la venue d'une personne. J'ouvris un œil et je vis Scott. Mon deuxième œil suivit le chemin du premier et je pus voir que mon ami était inquiet.

- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé, ton père m'a annoncé que tu étais malade. Je sais que tu m'en veux pour t'avoir caché que j'étais un loup garou...

- Je t'arrête de suite Scott! J'ai un peu mal à la tête en ce moment donc si tu pouvais éviter de t'excuser pour un truc qu'il s'est déjà produit cela m'arrangerait. Le mal est fait Scott.

- Il faut que je t'explique Stiles. J'ai toujours voulu t'en parler, après tout, tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère, mon siamois selon Jackson... Je voulais te dire que j'étais un loup garou mais Derek ne voulait pas.

Je fronçai les sourcils avant de me redresser en douceur.

- Comment ça? Demandai-je.

- Il me disait que si tu étais un Stilinski, tu découvrirais ma nature par toi-même.

- Si j'étais un Stilinski?

- Oui c'est ce qu'il m'a dit. C'était dur de ne rien te dire, surtout que tu es un expert en lycanthropie presque aussi bien renseigner que Derek. Tu te souviens de quand je t'ai demandé de m'expliquer la lycanthropie. J'avais tout noté sur un cahier sachant qu'avec toi, il y a beaucoup d'information. Dès que tu t'es déconnecté, j'ai appelé Derek pour avoir un avis. Je peux te dire qu'il a fait une drôle de tête en lisant tout ce que j'ai pu obtenir par toi. Bon je ne lui ai pas dit que cela venait de toi.

- Et qu'est-ce que cela peut me faire qu'il ait lu tes notes? Je ne vois pas le rapport entre le faite que je sois un Stilinski et celui que je dois trouver tout seul les réponses.

- Moi non plus, je dois l'avouer Derek est assez mystérieux. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense. On ne sait jamais s'il est de bonne humeur ou non.

- Il faut le caresser dans le sens du poil, répondis-je.

Nous rîmes tous les deux.

- Dis-moi Stiles, sais-tu ce qu'est un Kanima? me demanda Scott

- Bien sur, il s'agit d'un métamorphe ressemblant à un lézard. Les Kanimas sont comme des goules. Ils sont des loups déchus, une abomination et que contrairement aux loups garous les Kanimas cherchent un maître.

- On a eu une attaque de Kanima l'année dernière...

- C'est que maintenant que tu me le dis imbécile!

Ma tête me fit de nouveau mal et je donnais une frappe derrière le crâne de Scott.

- Bon sang, pourquoi je m'obstine? J'ai loupé un an! Scott seulement un an! En t'entendant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu plus qu'une simple année. Alors pour te résumer Stiles, il s'est passé plein de chose l'an dernier pendant que tu te faisais chier comme un rat mort à l'institut. Je me suis fait mordre par un loup pour commencer, j'ai mis Derek Hale en taule...

- Comment tu le sais?

- Tu croyais que tu pouvais aussi me cacher un truc pareil? Je n'y crois pas, tu ne comptais même pas m'en parler!

- C'était une erreur de jugement. Je voulais faire mon premier match en première ligne...

- Oui et c'était très intelligent de mettre Derek en taule. Si j'avais été là, on n'aurait pas accusé un innocent sans avoir toutes les cartes en main. Et tant qu'on y est c'est toi qui as fait de Derek le fugitif numéro 1?

Le silence se fit pesant.

- Silence évocateur, tu en as fait des conneries mais celle-là et sans doute la pire.

- Je ne crois pas... C'est un peu de ma faute pour le Kanima.

- Comment ça?

- Le Kanima c'était Jackson et en voyant mes nouvelles capacités de loup garou. Il a voulu en être un également.

- De mieux en mieux cette affaire, soupirai-je.

- Maintenant Jackson est bel et bien un loup garou.

- Comme Isaac, Erica et Boyd.

- Il faudra vraiment que tu me dises comment tu fais pour tout découvrir.

- Je le sais c'est tout, je ne serais pas te l'expliquer. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que les problèmes arrivent à Beacon Hills et je ne suis pas là... Un c'est un hasard, deux c'est coïncidence...

- Et le trois?

- Une constante. Lorsque ma mère est morte, un jour plus tard Kate se met à flirter avec Derek. Je m'en vais de Beacon Hills et quelques jours plus tard il y a un problème avec un Alpha. Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre. Ma mère meurt, je quitte la ville et il y a des soucis.

- Tu penses que ta famille et celle de Derek ont un lien?

- Je n'en sais rien... La seule chose que je sais sur nos deux familles c'était qu'on était arrivé à Beacon Hills en même temps... Je trouve ça amusant.

- De quoi?

- Il suffit que je sois malade pour qu'on puisse avoir cette discussion.

- Ne change pas de sujet Stiles.

- Désolé, c'est juste que tout devient de plus en plus étrange depuis mon retour à Beacon Hills. Sans parler du fait que mon meilleur ami et un loup garou.

Scott me prit dans ses bras s'excusant un millier de fois pour son attitude.

- Si tu veux me frapper tu peux, dit-il.

- Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir le bras dans le plâtre. Quelle tête feront les médecins si je leur dis "oui j'ai eu une fracture car j'ai frappé mon meilleur ami qui a la tête dure. Comment cela se fait? Il est devenu un loup garou". Je pense que je ferais mieux de me reposer.

- Samedi, je suis de congé et je veux qu'on fasse une sortie rien que tous les deux?

- Et Allison?

- Stiles, je te propose une sortie entre ami et tu t'inquiètes pour ma petite amie? Ne t'en fais pas, elle ne va pas m'en vouloir parce que je passe du temps avec un pote que je n'ai pas vu depuis quoi? Un an, si le compte est bon.

- Juste un an.

- Et il s'est passé plein de chose en un an, regarde un peu. L'année dernière, j'étais asthmatique et maintenant je suis un loup garou.

- Oui, quant à moi je suis resté Stiles, soupirai-je.

- Je suis sur qu'il s'est passé des choses à ton institut. Allez c'est décidé samedi, sortie entre mec.

- Tu vas inviter Isaac, Jackson, Boyd et Danny? Ou même Derek.

- Non rien que tous les deux. Et c'est quoi cette fixation sur Derek?

Je rougis détournant le regard, c'est vrai c'est quoi cette fixation sur cet Alpha? Bon, il fallait avouer, il était beau voir même canon. C'est peut-être parce que Derek est un loup garou de naissance. L'homme pouvait représenter mon fantasme suprême en tant que fan de loups garou.

- Aucune idée, répondis-je. Et je suis d'accord pour notre samedi à deux. Je vais tenter de vaincre les microbes qui se sont logés dans mon corps.

- Stiles, ton père m'a dit que c'était la fatigue et non un quelconque microbe.

- N'empêche que connaissant mon paternel, je vais rester au lit pendant un moment.

- Et retourner à l'institut?

- Quand même pas, comme tu l'as dit ce n'est que de la fatigue, répliquai-je.

- Tu fais de nouveau des crises d'insomnie?

- Non, c'est juste que je voulais tellement découvrir ce que tu me caches que j'ai négligé mes heures de sommeil.

- Désolé vieux, souffla Scott. Bon repose-toi, je reviendrai te voir demain.

- On est quel jour?

- Jeudi.

J'hochai la tête avant de retourner dans mes draps reprenant mon p'tit loup.

La nuit était tombée depuis un moment sur Beacon Hills, je me réveillai en sursaut en entendant un bruit dans ma chambre. Je vis une ombre passer par ma fenêtre avant que je puisse atteindre ma lampe située sur ma table de nuit. Je courus vers ma vitre et je fus surpris de ne voir personne courir dans ma rue.

La porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit en trombe sur mon père.

- Sa va Stiles? demanda mon paternel.

- Oui, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

- J'ai entendu du bruit dans ta chambre. Tu ne devrais pas laisser ta fenêtre ouverte. Je n'ai pas envie que tu aggraves ton cas, me dit-il fermant ma vitre. Demain, tu restes à la maison.

J'hochai la tête et mon père quitta ma chambre. Je pris rapidement mon téléphone portable cherchant un nom précis dans mon répertoire.

-_ Allo?_ dit une voix embuée par le sommeil.

- Scott, quelqu'un est entré par effraction dans ma chambre! Paniquai-je en parlant à voix basse pour éviter d'alerter mon père.

- _Quoi? Je viens demain à la première heure pour tenter de déceler une odeur._

- Non, tu vas en cours demain.

-_ Stiles si on attend trop l'odeur risque de partir! Attends, j'ai peut-être la solution. Ton père part à quelle heure?_

- Demain, il commence à huit heures, je l'ai vu sur son emploi du temps.

-_ Ok quand ton père sera parti, tu ouvriras la fenêtre de ta chambre. Je demanderai à une personne de venir dans ta chambre pour trouver un indice sur cet inconnu._

- Merci Scott, désolé de t'avoir réveillé.

- _Ne t'en fais pas, bonne nuit._

- Bonne nuit.

Je raccrochai prenant p'tit loup dans mes bras. Je regardai l'heure, plus que deux heures avant que mon père ne parte au boulot. Je pris mon ordinateur pour éviter de m'endormir. J'écarquillai les yeux cherchant mon appareil. Il avait disparu.


End file.
